Nightmares
by NeverendingHappiness
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, red head, at the age of six and before he was beaten cruelly never given any peace and quiet. But when the final straw comes loose and a doujutsu emerges what will happen? Can any body save Naruto from Danzos clutches? Romance will occur in later chapters. Yaoi Warning.
1. Chapter 1

_This is prologue my chapters will be way way longer then this I swear to God_

Naruto Uzumaki, a young red head at the age of six now lays in bloody beaten mess in an alley way of Konoha.

"You monster, this is what happens when you kill our families and friends am I right!?" a baker shouted out to the crowd of angry villagers and they all shouted out in agreement.

'Why…' thought Naruto as he cried once more as he felt his ribs, left arm, and right leg broken by the villager's brutal attacks.

"On a night like this!" yelled a villager "October 10th a demon known as the Nine Tails tarnished and almost razed our beautiful and glorious village, yet out beloved Fourth Hokage saved Konoha by sacrificing himself but in the end _this _is what remained of it lets end its life once and for all. For the 4th Hokage!" he shrieked.

And no one disapproved of his words as they all rushed forward screaming at the top of their lungs.

The first man to reach the sobbing red headed boy grinned wildly raising his wooden club "You piece of trash you have no right to cry!"

The closed eyes of Naruto opened slowly letting fresh tears role off his eye lids down his whisker marked cheeks and finally they dribbled onto the ground but now if you looked at his iris in his eyes, they were pure gold except for the pupil that was dilated. The red head slowly gazed his eyes on the man about to smash his wooden club down on his fragile head.

He paused in mid swing then dropped his weapon and clutched his head tightly and screamed so hard everyone around them paused in fear.

The screams wouldn't stop until a minute later he fell on the ground in a heap of pain.

Naruto just stared at the body before him that had just fallen on the cold cement ground, he spectated what had just occurred.

"You…you Bastard…that was my brother!" screamed a woman but she soon held the same fate as her brother, the same problem occurred with the screams then unconsciousness.

That was when, shockingly, had the villagers started to back up quickly then turned around and ran yelling 'Demon Child'.

A strange man then appeared that gazed at the mess of the woman and man then took a quick glance at the child that had now fallen onto the cement as well.

'Danzo will be pleased' he thought and lightly grabbed the boy and knowing never to look him in the eye if he awoken this Anbu did not want the same consequences like these foolish villagers did.

_Hokages Office_

"So, Danzo, where is he?" asked an old aged Third Hokage with his honorable robes covering his aged body.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in custody with me in our ROOT program" he spoke diligently not expressing any emotion.

Hiruzen stared at this man. His robes were black and had small scars covering his body but his eyes strangely held nothing and showed expertly no emotion.

"Why on earth would I give you something as precious as Naruto away to you?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Because you must understand that this village is worth protecting" Danzo said walking to the window where the Hokage had his back to "and the Jinchuuriki known as Naruto holding the Nine Tails will die of either natural causes or death by the villagers, now Hiruzen would you rather have him live and serve for Konoha like his father did –the Third Hokage sucked in air lightly- or have him die and have the Nine Tails released on this village once more" he spoke solemnly.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at this man behind him, somehow he knew of Narutos parentage and if he knew something as secretive as that what else did he know.

"I don't want him turned into a weapon with no emotions Danzo" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen but those are the circumstances to have him live".

"I-I…I agree to Naruto Uzumaki being in this village" Sarutobi barely whispered.

Danzo glanced the Hokages way "You are doing the right thing".

'I hope so' thought the Third Hokage.

_3 Days Later ROOT Headquarters_

Naruto awoke and stared at the white ceiling not surprised it was the Hospital once again.

'Wait…no' thought the red head as he didn't hear the sounds of nurses and even the occasional footsteps of people outside the room not even finding the Third Hokage to his right sitting in the chair.

The door opened quietly to reveal an Anbu who wore a blank white face mask. This wasn't right.

Though the man before him took a glance into Narutos eyes he fell crashing into the floor not uttering anything.

Naruto then slowly and painfully leaned up on his bed to see nothing in this room but medical machinery and the strange Anbu.

"H-Hello" the red head rasped out.

No response but the door was slightly open, probably because of the Anbu being knocked out before closing it.

Naruto then had gotten of his bed and slowly walked to the door way but the strange man that had fallen to the floor had grabbed his leg roughly.

"No wonder our Captain has warned us not to look into your eyes, there mighty dangerous I'm taking you to Danzo do not fret" was all he said when the red head felt a chop to his neck Naruto felt darkness consume him.

'My eyes?' he thought before he blacked out.

_Please give me feed back._


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter hope you enjoy_

_4 years later in the Underground ROOT Program Chambers_

'Marvelous' thought Danzo as he looked down from the balcony to the training ground to see a ten year old boy battling a fully grown ROOT Anbu warrior.

Naruto Uzumaki has showed major well exempt work in the shinobi arts every block, kick, punch was adequate that of a High Chunin in Konoha. His Jinchuuriki chakra could be beautiful in some eyes yet malevolent at the same time this child could hardly control it, even the smallest bit would over run him changing Naruto into what everybody in the village feared. A Demon.

But what was the most special thing about this boy was his eyes. They could paralyze, create trauma, or even possibly kill. The red headed Uzumaki has now to wear a mask at all times no matter what he was already dangerous with skills of a High Chunin but allow him to use his eyes any time this could cause major destruction.

A scream caught Danzos attention the childs' arm was broken by the older man whom Naruto was fighting against.

"Enough" he spoke but the child was screaming too much for the ROOT Anbu to hear so he kept fighting.

And so did Naruto, then the red heads leg was broken.

When a kunai was flung Narutos way it was nailed straight into the mask making it crack and then shatter as if it was glass.

Pale skin showed with three whisker marks on each cheek and his eyes showed alluring golden.

Danzo refused to look down at the training ground no longer as a possible risk to looking at those menacing eyes but sadly the man Naruto was fighting did look.

His screams were like no other they were strained and blood freezing, the ROOT Anbu yanked off his mask screaming "Make it stop!" but sadly no one watching this did anything.

Finally he stopped as a kunai had been stabbed into his jugular by Naruto.

'How…amusing' thought the leader of ROOT he then walked away slowly ordering his men and woman to restrain the boy and send him back to his 'room'.

_In Narutos 'Room'_

Leaks, a broken toilet, a disease infested bed, scraps of what used to be a blanket, no longer usable sink, and a rat infested cell. This was his home.

"Get in there brat" yelled a mans' voice as Naruto was shoved into the cell with a cloth wrapped around his eyes that was sealed to make sure he couldn't see.

And so once the foot steps could not be heard the boy sobbed with tears a blood. A curse from his eyes.

Once he figured out he cried tears of blood was when he saw a drop of blood from when he could see freely and it had come from his eyes he felt sorrow when many more drops of blood followed finally had sobs issued out of the red heads mouth.

Sadness had now crept up to the red headed child as he hugged his knees to his chest awaiting the next training phase to begin.

Training phases. They were living hell.

Nothing could compete to the pain it took to withstand every hit received from Danzos men not even the beating of the villagers.

"Someone" whispered Naruto "Help me".

_3 Years Later Hokage Office_

Tsunade Senju sat in her comfortable chair staring at the Sasuke Retrieval Team Shikimaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Choji Akamachi, Neji Hyuuga, and finally the strange boy from ROOT Danzo has recommended for this mission.

This boy he had beautiful red hair, a plain white mask with slits for eyes wholes and for his nose so he could breath, he had the standard black clothing for stealth that went to his wrists and ankles, the red head also had the standard short sword connected to his back, finally he had the appropriate black shinobi sandals but the odd thing was his skin. It was like porcelain like it never touched the sunlight.

"You, with the red hair, tell your team and me your name" the Godaime said.

"Confidential, my ROOT Anbu name is Shinome Hokage-sama" he said in a monotone voice though it held brief pain just for a second.

"Shinome?" asked Neji.

"Yes that is my codename" said the red head.

"That's stupid whats your real na-" Kiba started but was silenced when the Hokage put up her hand.

"Shinome this is Shikamaru and he will be your team leader everyone understands his role of this team, now move out" she said still gazing at the red head who nodded then vanished shocking everyone in the room.

Tsunade then pressed her fingers to her head in agitation "You better hurry it seems he's quite fast" she said.

They all scrambled on after the red head.

_In The Forest Outside of Konoha_

Kiba Inuzuka, his personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan of the Inuzuka, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks, though his clothing was sorted of a large grey coat where Akamaru his dog resided that was plain white with dark brown ears he also wore shorts with standard blue shinobi sandals.

Neji Hyuuga had long, black hair, which is usually depicted as dark brown in the anime, his hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Shikamaru Nara is regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Initially he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings given to him by his father as a way to pass on his will to him. A pair of stud earrings hung from his ears and his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. After his promotion to chunin, he also wore a flak jacket over his outfit.

Finally Choji Akamachi he has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. He has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra. Choji wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, blue haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

'This is my team' thought Naruto.

That was when he saw a thin thread that Kiba was about to hit 'A trap!' he thought vanishing and holding Kibas jacket so he couldn't protrude any farther onward to set off the trap.

"Hey! What the hell!" he yelled baring his fangs.

"Look down" was all the red head said.

And so everyone did and saw the thread that was so close to being set off.

"Neji use your eyes" said Shikamaru looking around cautiously.

Neji then focused diligently then spoke "Byakugan" his 360 degree eyes looked every which way viewing the traps left by not apparently Sasuke but from Orochimarus men.

That was when he saw 3 men and 1 woman sitting gasping for breath while a container sad by a huge man eating a pill the chakra looked exactly like Sasukes only it was suppressed greatly.

"Multiple traps, 3 men and 1 woman" he said releasing his clans technique "Sasuke is in what appears to be a box with greatly suppressed chakra" he stated.

"Who is Sasuke and why is he so important?" asked Naruto.

"He's our friend" said Kiba who was released "and we would do anything to save our friends".

Everyone nodded in agreement to this not denying what was said.

"Friend…" said Naruto remembering the one time he had a friend but that was long ago.

The red head noticed everyone was staring at him oddly "Friends are nothing they are only things that get in your way and cause you great sorrow in the end" A fist made its way towards Naruto but was blocked easily.

"How dare you" growled Kiba.

"It is the truth" was all Naruto said in response

"You guys we don't have time to fight now let's move the enemy could be hearing your shouts Kiba" said Neji.

Shikamaru then ran ahead of the whole group and explained where everyone needed to be nobody denied what he had explained and Naruto just stared at the brunette in front of him with confusion.

'You have felt no pain so this means you can't understand me or anyone who has dealt with pain but it looks like Sasuke has dealt with pain too that's why he is leaving' he thought.

'But it is by order of the Hokage for him to return I'm sorry Sasuke whoever you are' he added to his thought process.

_With the Sound Four_

"Damnit we could barely hold of those Jounin" said Tayuya who sipped some water before Sakon took some for himself.

"Yes well were almost their back to the Sound Vill-" began Kidomaru but froze and grinned when one of his silky threads that had been the signal for the trap being set off.

"It looks like we have someone following us" said Jirobo catching sight of the thread being moved on the middle finger on Kidomaru.

A cold blade was pressed against Kidomarus throat "You are correct" said a monotone voice.

"Look at that" smirked Sakon "He actually sneeked up on us".

"God damnit" huffed Tayuya glaring at the masked red head.

"Tayuya…if that's your name you have a kunai aimed at you 45 degrees west about a mile away and if you move a muscle you will die, Sakon one of my team members is currently right behind you ready to strike with their traditional method of Taijutsu, and Jirobo you are about to die if you look behind you" explained Naruto drawing a slight bit of blood from Kidomaru.

"Now if anyone of you move you will die…" said the red head.

That was when a new voice interrupted "How sad of the Sound Four to be killed by children".

A figure dropped down into the small clearing of the forest but coughed violently with small globs of blood coming out.

"Kimimaru we tried our hardest but-" Sakon was silenced.

"Take care of them I will take Sasuke to Orochimaru" said the man grabbing hold of Sasuke container and then vanishing.

That was when Kidomaru head butted Naruto making him fall backwards into the forest the Sound Four then line together on a branch escaping from all of their positions where they would have been killed.

That was when Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, finally with Naruto stood on the tree opposite of them.

Jirobo was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces.

Tayuya had the most distinctive feature which was her long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

Kidomaru looked like a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidomaru also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

Sakon has dark grey hair with long bangs that covered his right eye. He wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around his eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. Sakon wore brown tunics with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around his waists. He also wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back.

Shikamaru then spoke softly "Choji you take on Jirobo, I'll fight Tayuya, Neji you have Kidomaru, Kiba you fight Sakon, and Shinome you go after Kimimaru".

Everyone glared at their opponent.

Naruto smiled slightly at the trust Shikamaru had in him "Alright leader if you say so but let me help you just a little bit before my departure.

He then began the appropriate hand signal's "Ninja Art Fire Style: Wrath of Nine Tails Jutsu" Everyone froze when hearing the demons name.

White fire then bloomed around Naruto then rose to greater heights to as high as the tallest tree in the forest made by the First Hokage.

The giant flaming Nine Tails roared and separated into 4 smaller miniature Nine Tails' "Attack" said Naruto silently as the flaming foxes did so.

The red head then vanished after Kimimaru as the four Nine Tails pushed the Sound Four into different quadrants of the forest.

"Well at least he was honest" said Shikimaru who ran after Tayuya and the rest of the team did so against their different enemies.

_In the Clearing with Kimimaru and Naruto_

A fully bloomed forest of bones appeared before the red head.

"So you think you can stop me" spoke the grey haired mans voice.

"Sasuke belongs to Orochimaru-sama and only to him" said Kimimaru and that was when Naruto rushed into the forest of bones chopping them down easily with his chakra infused blade.

"You are doomed" he whispered allowing his Earth Curse Mark to cover him with its power "Orochimaru shall destroy you all and you cannot stop it".

A sound of a clang was when Naruto met sword with bone, Kimimaru looked different now monster like.

He started coughing even more but regained his posture afterwards and brought his other hand upwards with his five digits sticking out "Ninja Art Five Finger Bullets Jutsu!" he shouted as five bones spout out of his fingers and were of the speed nobody could see at Genin level except Naruto who dodged easily but more and more came.

"Ninja Art Danco of the Clematis Vine!" screamed Kimimaru as the Bone Forest went away show six huge grotesque bones sticking out three on each side of the back finally there was his tail bow out of his skin and flailing around like tail ready to strike at any given moment.

"You will die vermon" whispered the cursed man as he vanished out of existence and reappeared in front of the blond in full force destroying Narutos short sword and scratching up his clothes with a few added cracks in his mask.

"Whats behind your mask Konoha ninja, something you want to hide!" he screamed with a sickly grin aiming for it.

"I want to see terror when I kill you I want to see the horror in your eyes!" Kimimaru said in amusment as Naruto dodged ever swing and stabbing motion of Kimimarus spinal cord aimed for his mask finally had the red head grabbed the spinal cord and started to spin wildly around and around making the grey haired man swing higher until the Jinchuuriki let go of the sick virus filled man.

"Bad move!" he yelled as he plummeted toward the ground aiming his hands into the earth when reaching the ground had Kimimaru made both of his hands look like bone drills and he sunk into the earth with his spinal cord flailing still wildly.

"Ninja Art Earth Style: Rising Earth Destruction" said Naruto as he clasped his hands together making the earth beneath him rising and sink in many places but their sprouted Kimimaru as angry as ever coming at him with the intent to kill.

That was when Naruto froze and released his previous jutsu and began a new one "Ninja Art Earth Style: Mud Wall" and a giant wall of earth appeared blocking him and the man but sadly Kimimaru had drilled straight through it screaming in victory as he struck the red heads mask full on making it crack and shatter before Kimimarus eyes.

"I win" he shouted "Now let me see your terror filled eyes".

But Naruto kept them shut in pure horror of what might happen if anyone else looked into them.

"No I don't want to hurt you…please just stop" whispered the red head.

"Here I come!" Naruto heard his opponent rush forward in great speed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered opening his pure golden eyes.

"Fina-" he froze exactly where he stood looking into the golden pair of eyes that was when Kimimaru screamed and yelled as he ripped at his hair and face screaming to make it stop and Naruto couldn't help but watch and cry tears of blood.

"Just die!" the red head screamed and so Kimimaru did he fell face flat on the ground not moving an inch.

The box of Sasuke puffed into smoke and a boy started running towards the place where the Land of Fire is cut off. The Valley of End.

Naruto then sent a shadow clone to bring back Sasuke with of course his last mask that can stop anyone from seeing his golden eyes of pain and now death.

That was when he heard a scream…it belonged to Kiba.

_With Kiba _

'Damnit my last attack was useless!' thought Kiba as blood dribbled from his mouth and hugged an injured Akamaru as they awaited death from Sakon and apparently Ukon who is Sakons brother that was merged into Sakons body.

"Are you ready to die boy!" he said in victory but that was when a red head appeared right in front of the injured Kiba eyes closed tightly.

The brunette couldn't help but stare at this stranger who just appeared out of nowhere. No wait…this was Shinome.

"Oh and what do we have here another boy who wants to die, well bring it child!" said Sakon preparing to fight to kill.

"Kiba close your eyes I don't want you getting hurt" was all Naruto said and Kiba complied.

"Oh whats wrong don't want your boyfriend seeing your death well-" he froze when Naruto opened his eyes and Sakon looked straight into them feeling intense pain inside his skull and body and with the final word "Die" Sakon and Ukon did as their brains detached themselves from their body and all the nerves died in the brain and out of it.

Kiba felt exhaustion over come him and he then heard the words "Everything will be alright Kiba just sleep".

That voice. His voice.

_Back in Konoha two weeks later_

"What do you mean he's gone!" shouted Kiba growling at the Hokage.

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba all glared at the Hokage menacingly.

Tsunade sighed "I'm sorry that is disclosed information after Shinome brought back Sasuke and helped the four of you win your fights with the Sound Four he left back to where he came from" she said.

"And that is final Shinome may reappear in missions but still that is unclear to me now leave my office before I send you all back to the academy for forgetting I am your Hokage" she said folding her hands together.

They all nodded then left though Kiba seemed more begrudgingly to do.

'Shinome…I'll rescue you sooner or later from Danzos clutches' she thought.

_Did you guys like it? Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_New Chapter_

_3 Years Later_

'No…the voice…its back' thought Naruto staring at the broken mirror in his cell he saw his golden eyes.

It was strange his eyes didn't work against himself though he tried many times to kill himself with his eyes since he was allowed no weapons in his cell.

He wanted to escape this place called hell…ROOT…it matter if he was alive or not.

'**Why so willing to die' **said a deep demonic voice that was like nails scratching on glass.

'G-go away' he thought clutching his head.

'**It humors me to see my container in such pain and sorrow' **it said again **'release the seal…I can help you end all of your problems'**.

'Just go away!' Naruto thought again shutting his eyes tight.

'**Danzo won't go away filth, listen to me and rip off this god forsaken seal!' **the voice screamed inside of its head.

'**Do it!' **it kept screaming over and over again, that horrible voice.

'**I will get out of here sooner or later' **finally the voice receded from Narutos mind making the red head clutch his hair tightly while he cried tears of blood.

"No more…" he whispered.

_Hokages Office the next morning_

Naruto Uzumaki stood with his appropriate gear of all standard black clothing with his short sword being strapped to his back also he had standard shinobi sandals and the blank white mask so he could hide his deadly eyes.

Tsunade sat with her amber eyes watching Naruto with mixed emotions.

"Shinome…what if I said you could be released from ROOT" she said finally.

Naruto fidgeted a little feeling the faintest of hope inside of him but showed no more outward appearance.

"So by your little fidget I'll take that as a yes" she said smiling just a little "Don't worry if I can gain the vote of the counsel then you can be detached from Danzos grip on you".

Silence was then issued in the room "Are you not the Hokage? During the reign of the First and Second Hokage they could basically do whatever they please…ordering people free from prison, sending shinobi back to the academy, and even allowing those in special units to be excused but you cannot apparently let me out of ROOT? What has this government been turned into? A Democracy?" asked Naruto feeling his temper rise.

"So for a soldier of ROOT it looks like you're not so emotionless are you?" she asked making the red head twitch slightly "And to answer your question this government has been fucked up since the Third Hokages rule and as long as the elders, civilian, and shinobi counsel have power the Hokage cannot have total control of the village" she ended sighing.

Then her eyes narrowed "Take off your mask" she ordered.

That was when Naruto froze on the spot "Hokage-sama that cannot be done if I do such a thing you could possibly die or get injured".

That was when her left eye twitched just a little "Are you denying your Hokage because of you not liking facial features? That is ludicrous! Take off that damn mask now or I will sentence you to the lowest pit of our Anbu prison" she spoke darkly.

"But my eyes Hokage-sama…my eyes are those of the devil" he spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Get a prisoner, one that deserves death, in here and I will show you" he said.

Tsunade moved her eyes to the corner of the room where a puff of smoke was made.

Five seconds later had a monkey masked Anbu appeared with chained and brutally beaten prisoner with a gag in his mouth.

"Hokage-sama please do not look at my eyes if you do you might die…" Naruto said sadly as he began to remove his mask as the prisoner screamed in terror even with the gag of what lies beneath them.

The Hokage stared at the prisoner who had his eyes shut tight in horror but that was when Shinomes soft voice went into the ears of the Anbu, Hokage, and the prisoner that lied crying hard with his eyes still shut tight.

"Its okay…it will all be over just look into my eyes…no more harm to you if you just take a peek" he whispered .

The prisoner then stopped his squirming and crying slowly looking into Narutos beautiful golden eyes.

Tsunade watched the prisoner, so did the Anbu, also the people who were behind the door staring through the small window and key hole at the situation occurring.

Soon did his screams sound like no other they were ear shattering even through the gag that was when Naruto then said "Die" after that word did he do so and fell to the ground.

The red head then put his mask back on quickly refusing to look at the mess to his left and look at the Hokage through his slit eye holes.

"My eyes…are living hell for those who look into them" he said sadly.

Tsunade then motioned the Anbu to take the prisoner away and he did so.

"Shinome…I'm sorry you have such a burden placed on you" she said quietly with a few tears gathered in her eyes.

But then Naruto began to shed tears of his own that ran through his slit eye holes and down his mask making Tsunade surprised.

"Don't look Hokage-sama" he said urgently yanking off his mask to clean off the blood of his cheeks, eyes, and mask.

"I'm sorry for you having to see me cry in front of you" he said in sorrow.

"Shinome come here I would like to medically examine your eyes" she said softly beckoning him to kneel to the left of her desk.

"Shut your eyes so I don't face the same consequences as the prisoner did" the Slug Sennin said removing the mask slowly seeing the porcealine face of Naruto who had three whisker marks on each cheek and still some blood lying around his eyes.

Tsunade didn't know what to say, his face was like Minatos and the hair, now looking more closely, looked exactly like Kushinas could it be?

She then examined Narutos eyes with her medical Ninjutsu.

"Your tear duct…is different it's not logical how you can cry tears of blood maybe because of your eyes is why" she said then released the red head.

"Here let's try this instead of that damn mask" she muttered wrapping a cloth around Narutos eyes and then spoke "Ninja Art: Seeing Blind Jutsu".

Naruto then felt his face with his hands and sighed slightly in contempt "Thank you Hokage-sama" the red head smiling just a little seeing the Hokage clearly in front of him but Tsunade could not see his eyes.

"Now-"that was when Tsunade spotted three shadows moving behind the window of the door "If the three idiotic Chuunin from behind the door would kindly enter my office" she said angered slightly.

Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru entered with fear laced in their eyes and face.

"Did you really think it was smart to secretly spy on me while working on something serious with Shinome here?!" she yelled making the three man squad flinch "Never mind I'm sending you to the Sand Village to help Team Kakashi in rescueing the Godaime Kazekage" she said "Pack for a long journey since your sensei is gone I'll have Shinome lead your team is that clear?"

They all nodded in agreement and Kiba looked strangely at Naruto 'Could it be?'

"You leave in one hour now you are excucsed" she said returning to her paper work grumbling.

They all vanished from her office.

_Konohas Front Gate_

Naruto sat feeling the cloth around his eyes 'I wonder…if I can control my eyes…like make sure that if I look at someone they won't die or be in pain…maybe something like that' he thought then sighed.

"Hey you!" yelled a deep voice.

The red head turned his head to find…Kiba? But he's so different he looks taller, messier dark spikey hair, even different clothing, his body definitely is toned from training so hard, but those canine teeth and those red marks on his face...that's him.

"Hello Kiba-san" he said looking down at the brunette.

"Shinome isn't it? Weren't you are the Sasuke retrieval team?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Naruto then jumped down landing gracefully on the ground.

"That is correct" he answered.

Then Kiba laughed when he saw how tall Naruto was compared to him.

"Oh my god this is hilarious to think back then you were taller than me but now look who's the shrimp" he then laughed a little harder making the red head confused and a little agitated.

"Are you making fun of my height?" asked the Jinchuuriki.

"I think to what Kiba was inferring is that he has the greater height thank you mathematically speaking" said Shino walking up to them.

"But I don't understand why it's so funny" said Naruto.

"Kiba is finding this funny because apparently in the Inuzuka clan they take height difference in levels of dominance so since Kiba is taller than you he sees himself as dominant" explained Shino.

"Oh I think I understand" the red head said in confusion.

A strong tan arm wrapped itself around Narutos shoulder making him flinch "Don't worry shrimp you'll be in good hands on this trip even if the Hokage put you in charge".

That was when a huge white dog with brown ears came like a bullet straight towards Naruto knocking him over as the dog licked his face repeatedly.

"Is this Akamaru?" he asked questioningly looking at the massive dog that was still licking him in admiration.

"Yeah he's grown a lot since you've been gone" said the Inuzuka smirking getting the dog off of Naruto.

"You've seem to grow a lot too Kiba" Naruto responded.

"Well yeah so has Shino and Hinata" he said though had a light blush on his face hearing that from the red head.

"Too bad maturity hasn't reached you yet" the Jinchuuriki added.

"Thank y- What? Hey! Do you know who your talking to?!" screamed Kiba.

"Anyone who laughs over height difference is immature it means there cocky and well over their own head" said Naruto crossing his arms.

"You little bra-" but that was when Hinata then ran up to them breathing slightly "I'm sorry my father gave me last minute opinions on what to bring for this mission" she said softly.

"That's okay Hinata-san are we ready to move out?" asked Naruto.

No one said a thing to deny their leader.

"Let's go" he said vanishing as the rest of his team members followed his lead.

_The Desert_

Naruto looked to his left at Shino and to his right at Hinata.

Shinos appearance was very mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back 'How odd' thought the red head.

Hinata has straight, hime-style haircut, but she has let her hair grow to waist-length. Short strands of hair framed her face. Her figure is more womanly. She also dons new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its color has changed from blue to black.

'So these are Kibas teammates huh, a good team they are' thought the blonde but that was he felt like he was being watched if it wasn't Shino or Hinata, the blonde then took a glance behind him and saw Kiba staring at him.

'What are you thinking about Kiba…' he thought as they saw the Sand Village in sight.

_The Sand Village_

"Well its nice of you to show up" said Kakashi giving the Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino an eye smile "And we were just on our way to" he added as his teammates Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha came up behind him.

Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky white hair (silver in the anime), and has dark-coloured eyes. His left eye was covered by his headband and his mouth was covered by his mask. Other than that it seems he wore the traditional Konoha shinobi attire with a Jounin vest and a blue spandex suit underneath though he had tape across his right thigh pant leg with a kunai holster and he finally had standard blue shinobi sandals.

Sakuras clothing consisting of a red top with a special design, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth.

Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular since Naruto had retrieved him. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

And finally Sai had short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his very pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organisation. He also carries a tip-less short sword on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques.

"Sai…so this is where you've been" said Naruto putting his hand on his right hip.

"Hello to you to…Shinome…" responded Sai giving a fake smile.

"Knock it off Sai we both know its fake why continue the act" the red head frowned.

"Being a little emotional aren't you maybe I should share this information with Danzo Na-" a hand clutched Sais throat tightly.

"If you dare do such a thing…well you know the consequences" said the Jinchuuriki releasing his once best friend.

Sasuke had his Sharingan active viewing Naruto and his chakra coils then finally viewing the bottom of his body moved upward to see what was so precious behind that cloth. It was a huge storage of chakra located between both eyes then taking one last sweep of the body found the coils very large adding to the fact behind his blue chakra rested a massive red one.

"So…what are you hiding behind that cloth of yours " said Sasuke deactivating his Sharingan.

Naruto then moved his head upwards to see Sasuke…the teen who almost ran away from his village.

"Something more dangerous than your eyes Sasuke Uchiha" spoke the red head.

"How do you know who I am" he said narrowing his eyes at this strange person before him.

"It's because I brought you back to the village don't you remember me…" he twitched his lips upwards.

Sasuke just scowled.

_Flashback_

"_You can't stop me!" screamed the young Sasuke aiming a kick directly at Narutos head but the red head grabbed it and smashed him against the statue of Hashirama; the First Hokage._

"_Ignorant brat you think I have a choice it was by order of the Hokage" replied Naruto._

_That was when Sasuke vanished and reappered directly behind the red head._

"_Ninja Art Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he screamed then breathed in a massive amount of air and extinguished a large fireball._

_The red head jumped backwards into the open air of the valley and began a long arrangement of hand signs._

"_Ninja Art Water Style: Mouth Of The Serpent" that's when a giant water like cobra came up from the valley catching Naruto and dodging the fireball aiming directly at Sasuke who was being influenced under the Cursed Seal._

_Sasuke just smirked and ran straight forward being under influence of the seal that changed his body into something horrid two giant hands sprouted from his back that were webbed._

_He then jumped and glided around the serpent._

_Naruto then released the jutsu and jumped back on Hashiramas head while Sasuke landed on Madaras._

"_Ninja Art Lighting Style: Chidori!" he screamed jumping forward at thte Jinchuuriki with his left arm blazing in electricity._

"_Jinchuuriki Art: Bijudama" Naruto then sat on the head of Hashirama opening his mouth wide as a large amount of chakra was being made into a massive ball in front of his mouth that was then made smaller then shot at the Uchiha in a very small but powerful line of chakra at his left shoulder cancelling out the technique and making Sasuke lose consciousness._

_Flashback End_

Electricity tingled on Sasuke arm.

"You want a rematch" he growled activating his Sharingan.

"Enough!" said Kakashi "We have to go…team let's move out" and so everyone did.

_Did you like it? Please give feed back._


	4. Chapter 4

_I've made this one longer I hope you like it as well_

_Akatsuki Hideout Beginning of One Tail Extraction_

A horrifying statue laid in the center of the large underground room.

This Demonic Statue a giant, earthen-colored humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. The statue currently has nine closed eyes also its back also has a number of spike-like protrusions. The Statue's arms were bound by shackles and its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles for some odd reason.

That was when Gaara, the Kazekage, was laid in the center of the room right before the Statue by Deidara who then jumped onto right-index finger of the monstrous beings hand and Sasori jumped onto the left thumb of its other hand.

Then finally had the leaders' silhouette appeared in a shadow like perspective all except for his eyes. They looked rather odd it was a lavender color with multiple black rings surrounding the pupil Sasori and Deidara alike had the thoughts of it being a powerful doujutsu of sorts.

Other silhouettes appeared just like their leader had holding the Ram seal appearing on their respected fingers as well to begin the sealing jutsu.

"Are we ready to begin?" the leaders voice spoke deeply and no one objected to this.

"Could it be any deader Deidara?" said the silhouette of Kisame whose eyes represented those of a shark.

"Shut up! If it were you, you would make sure it couldn't walk because of that damn sword of yours" retorted Deidara who held the Ram sign as well but only with one arm as his other was destroyed by the Kazekages sand.

"Enough it seems we have unexpected company coming our way, Sasori and Deidara I am disappointed you could not misguide them in a different direction" said the leader narrowing his special eyes.

"I'll need two people to hold them off, any takers?" he added diligently.

"I want to slay those fuckers for Jashin!" said the most humanoid eyes there was in the room, Hidan.

"No, I'll do it" said Itachi with his three Sharingan tomoes revolving around his pupil.

"Same here, Samehada has been itching to eat some chakra and to spill some blood" spoke up Kisame.

"It is decided" the leaders voice said silencing any other of the Akatsukis voices "Itachi and Kisame will hold of our attackers until we can finish the sealing".

_With Naruto and his Team in separate root towards the Akatasukis Hideout_

The red head held his hand out signaling his team to stop in their movements to witness what lied before them.

It was Kisame, Kisame Hoshikagi who stood before them in his Akatsuki cloak that flailed wildly in the wind and his sword was stabbed into the ground slightly with bandages wrapped around the whole thing except the handle where Kisame handled it quite tightly.

"So you're the one going to try and stop us? How hilarious you are but a child" smirked the shark man.

Kisame was a very tall and muscular looking shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, light blue skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish that could be easily spotted.

Naruto only analyzed his opponent carefully then made many possibly plans on how to take his enemy down with his team.

"Shino, Kiba, and Hinata heres the plan" he whispered the rest of his team perked but remained staring at their enemy.

Naruto barely moving his mouth so that Kisame could not see what exactly he was saying spoke the plan in great detail of how to defeat this great foe.

"Understood?" he asked finally getting into ready pose to begin his plan as Kiba walked up beside him with Akamaru behind Hinata ready to begin his phase of the plan.

"Crystal clear" Kiba responded leaving Hinata and Shino to nod.

"Good now let's go" ordered the red head as he and Kiba burst towards Kisame in high speeds but the shark man just smirked even wider and began weaving hand signs at great speeds that Kiba could not see but Naruto watched carefully.

"Ninja Art Water Style: Water Shockwave" he spoke as his mouth then puffed out slightly and he spewed large amounts of water at Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

'Whats that?' thought Kisame as a blur shot his way smacking him straight into the left ribcage cracking a few ribs.

'That mutt!' as the blue man realized once he made the jutsu he didn't see that dog with the rest of his team when spurted out the water.

"How stupid of you" said Naruto as he then began making hand seals of his own.

"Ninja Art Earth Style: Dirt Spike"

A giant spike of earth issued from the depths of the water where Kisame had been smashed forward by Akamaru to the right as it gouged through his stomach but then 'Kisame' turned into water as did Samehada.

"Damn! Ninja Art Eath Style: Four Wall Prison Jutsu" shouted Naruto.

Four very giant walls of earth at a very far distance rose up and block anyone from getting in our out.

"Shino now!" shouted the red head as Shino then sped off to the very left corner where to large walls of earth were met.

That was when Kisame blasted out of the water right in front of Kiba aiming Samehada straight at his throat.

"Gotcha!" he shouted in amusement.

"Not quite!" said Hinata who had begun swinging a clone of Naruto in circles at high speeds once the shark man bursted from the water and finally released the clone who had his short sword out and active ready to chop Kisames head right off.

"Shit" grunted Kisame as he expertly held his sword right in front of the spot where the red head was going to stike.

A second later had Naruto met his mark stabbing slightly through the sword making it screech highly and the blue man growled in annoyance.

He then stabbed his sword into the ground just a little and used it for stability to kick the clone away from further harming his sword.

"You brats are really annoying me!" he shouted 'I'm almost out of chakra if I can just get to the highest spot on that dirt wall to the very left I can win hands down' Kisame thought then burst forward at high speeds swatting Kiba away very roughly into the earth wall making it crack and then Naruto who skidded across the water.

Then Shino appeared standing in front of Kisame who stood non chalantly ready to take on his opponent but that was when a summoning shark appeared using his tail fin to smack 'Shino' into a very large rock.

Kisame then ran up the earth wall grinning in victory but something was off…not right.

A huge swarm of bugs appeared and attacked his legs stopping his movements entirely making him fall to the earth then had the insects attacked his arms stopping him from creating any hand seals.

He then landed harshly onto the dirt surface making it crumble beneath him.

"H-How I thought you w-were s-smashed into t-the wall" he then gazed over at the 'Shino' he thought he smashed into the wall but it was that Hyuuga "So transformation, to think I was so blind to not see something as simple as that" he ended then saw two shadows in the sky coming dangerously fast at him.

"Damn" was all he could say as Kiba and Naruto smashed their heels directly into Kisames rib cage destroying them and his heart because of such force.

Dust covered the area blinding everyone.

_Akatsukis Extracting_

Kisames eyes opened slightly as his silhouette remained in the position it always had holding the ram seal in place.

"Well they got me" he spoke with a sigh.

"It was long enough" said his leader.

"It looks like Itachi is still in battle" said Hidan.

'I wonder what hes up to' thought Kisame.

_At the Akatsuki Hideout entrance_

Naruto sat waiting for Kakashis team to arrive 'Itachi can't be much to handle if we could take down Kisame who apparently was a false man under a strange jutsu that allowed a portion of Kisames chakra to be put in that man Itachi should be defeated rather sooner than it would take down Kisame' thought the red head.

'But of course Sasuke is there who knows what would happen' he added.

"Kiba are you okay?" asked the red head as he caught the brunette staring at him again.

"Y-Yes I'm fine" he stuttered just a little.

"And you Hinata? Shino?" he asked.

The Hyuuga stuttered out a yes and Shino gave this well worded sentence structure of how he was okay using amazing literature terminology.

Akamaru just sat next the red head and sighed slightly.

Just at that second had Kakashi appeared with Sasuke, Chiyo, and Sakura. Strangely Chiyo came along because of this 'Sasori' was her grandson but obviously there was something more than just that, maybe to end ties with the enemy now known as Sasori of the Red Sand.

"We were faced against Kisame but apparently he wasn't who he appeared to be" said Naruto and Kakashi concurred.

"Now let's get on with this, Hinata would you please use your Byakugan to locate four sealing tags in the area because when we rip those of Kakashi here can safely rip that one above the doorway" he said carefully.

Hinata then nodded and did as directed calculating each and every tagged seal in the area.

"How did you know about this sealing?" asked Chiyo.

Naruto shook a little before he answered "Past knowledge Chiyo I've dealt with this for a long while you know" and with that he and his team took off towards their directed area by Hinata.

_With Naruto_

'_Kiba in Position' _

'_Hinata in Position'_

'_Shino in Position'_

Finally Naruto made it to his position listening to his other team members at their correct locations ready to rip off the seals.

"I'm ready also" he said into the device in his ear.

"3,2,1…Now!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba ripped off the seals.

But something strange happened…the seal in front of Naruto began to morph into something unpredicted it was…himself…

"No…you…No!" shouted the red head as a carbon copy was made in front of him.

'_Emergency help required immediately' _shouted Kiba but his device went into static as were the cries of Shino and Hinata soon destroyed as well.

"So this is our new problem eh" he said to his copy who just smiled.

Then his copy then began to take off its cloth covering his eyes revealing the alluring golden eyes that could not be helped but stared at by Naruto who then smiled as the effects of his eyes did not work against him and so he took off the cloth of his own.

They stared at each other analyzing what their next move would be against eachother then they began making seals exactly at the same time.

"Damnit" whispered Naruto as they ended up with the same exact seal arrangements and they both said as they smash their hands against the ground "Ninja Art Earth Style: Rising Destruction" that was when earth was moved upwards on both Narutos making them climb to accelerating height.

The red head took this time to survey the land it seems that Sasuke and Kakashi were after Deidara and Chiyo with Sakura stayed in the base. But his team members were fighting copies of themselves as well.

A hard hit against the cheek made Naruto fall into open air as his clone made a perfect round house kick against him.

'Shit that was going to be my next move against him' he thought flying towards the earth.

"Ninja Art Summoning Jutsu!" he shouted as a bloody red fox appeared free falling with him towards the ground, clutching onto the fox had the bloody colored fox use its claws as traction against the tall earth pillar.

A shadow moved across Narutos eyes.

"No!" and that was when he grabbed his clones ankle and hopped off the fox falling once again towards the earth, they beat and punched each other multiple times threatening to stab each other with their respected short swords.

"You filth you should have never been allowed to live!" he shouted at the clone just like himself.

"Do you know what you're saying?" said his clone speaking in one plain voice.

"Yes I should have never been born" Naruto spoke letting tears of blood spill from his eyes.

"My eyes have been a curse and this thing in my stomach is living hell! But I live for one purpose to serve my village till I die and you won't stop me!" he yelled emotionally grabbing hold of his clones arm and stabbed a kunai right into his neck.

The clone of Naruto returned to mush as the real Naruto finally smashed into the earth making a small crater.

'I'm sorry Kyuubi you have suffer in hell for my stupidity if we die now' he thought as darkness swarmed over him.

'**I'm sorry for what you have been living through, human' **responded the monster.

This had made Naruto smile just a little not being called 'filth' or 'vermin'.

_A Few Hours Later_

The Uzumaki opened his eyes slightly as the harsh sun light was blinding him that was when he saw a smudge of pink hair shadowing over his face with glowing green hands over his lungs.

"Oh my god he's waking up!" she said enthusiastically smiling that was when her green eyes caught hold of the smallest bit of Narutos golden ones.

She froze instantly gasping in slightly then fell to the ground to the left of him not moving a muscle as her medical chakra disappeared from her hands.

"Sakura!" screamed Kakashi as she rushed over to her checking her pulse trying every known medical treatment he could think of.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly that was when two hands clutched his shoulders tightly shaking him vigorously "What happened?" said Sasuke obviously having an angry tone in his voice.

"I-I" he stuttered out but he couldn't hold in his tears as all this torture that came from knowing he killed innocent shinobi or civilian with his eyes hit him hard.

A tear of blood leaked from his eye then many more followed.

"O-Oh my god" said Sasuke releasing the Jinchuuriki backing up quite fastly.

No one said a word except for Kiba "What did you do to him?" he growled.

"You guys this is no time for fighting and Sakura is fine her pulse is normal though why she's in this situation may be because of Sasoris poison, which one of you is the fastest in this group that can take her to Suna?" asked Kakashi.

"I-I am" said Naruto wiping away his bloody tears "Me being a Jinchuuriki can make me unequalled to anyone in speed because of the amazing chakra the Nine Tails holds".

Kakashi was the first to speak after a few very long minutes "So you…you're him".

Naruto nodded not daring to speak a word.

"Please take her as fast as you can" pleaded the Jounin setting the pink haired girl with the same green eyes that were ablaze in fear.

The red head then ran fast opening his beautiful golden eyes and ran at amazing speeds syphoning the Nine Tails chakra into his legs.

'It may hurt but it's worth' he thought feeling the corrosive chakra burn his skin.

A rock. In the middle of nowhere.

That was what ended the speed of seventy miles per hour that Naruto was traveling.

The two bodies of Naruto and Sakura flew roughly into the sand.

The red head blinked his eyes as he was clearly far away from his team and he could see the Sand Village close too.

"Sakura I'm sorry to place such a burden on you…paralyzing you…that's what makes me a monster I kill people with my eyes" he said quietly then walked towards the pink haired girl that laid flat against the sand looking upwards eyes dilated and unfocused.

"I only wish I could save you" he whispered.

_Konoha Two Days Later_

Since that day where the poor pink haired girl was paralyzed had Naruto visited Sakuras bed that was still stuck, paralyzed by his eyes.

"Sakura I'm sorry again" he said softly placing a bouquet of flowers in a vase of water right by the window.

"Don't worry I think I'm getting close I think I can cure you" he whispered then exited the door letting a tear of blood flow from his eye and onto the floor not daring to look back at the door had the red head walked placing the special cloth around his eyes and walking back to ROOT

_Did you like it? Please review_


End file.
